Catalytic cracking is a petroleum refining process which is applied commercially on a very large scale, especially in the United States where the majority of the refinery gasoline blending pool is produced by catalytic cracking, with almost all of this coming from the fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) process. In the catalytic cracking process heavy hydrocarbon fractions are converted into lighter products by reactions taking place at elevated temperature in the presence of a catalyst, with the majority of the conversion or cracking occurring in the vapor phase. The feedstock is so converted into gasoline, distillate and other liquid cracking products as well as lighter gaseous cracking products of four or less carbon atoms per molecule. The gas partly consists of olefins and partly of saturated hydrocarbons.
During the cracking reactions some heavy material, known as coke, is deposited onto the catalyst. This reduces its catalytic activity and regeneration is desired. After removal of occluded hydrocarbons from the spent cracking catalyst, regeneration is accomplished by burning off the coke and then the catalyst activity is restored. The three characteristic steps of the catalytic cracking can be therefore be distinguished: a cracking step in which the hydrocarbons are converted into lighter products, a stripping step to remove hydrocarbons adsorbed on the catalyst and a regeneration step to burn off coke from the catalyst. The regenerated catalyst is then reused in the cracking step.
Catalytic cracking feedstocks normally contain sulfur in the form of organic sulfur compounds such as mercaptans, sulfides and thiophenes. The products of the cracking process correspondingly tend to contain sulfur impurities even though about half of the sulfur is converted to hydrogen sulfide during the cracking process, mainly by catalytic decomposition of non-thiophenic sulfur compounds. The distribution of sulfur in the cracking products is dependent on a number of factors including feed, catalyst type, additives present, conversion and other operating conditions but, in any event a certain proportion of the sulfur tends to enter the light or heavy gasoline fractions and passes over into the product pool. With increasing environmental regulation being applied to petroleum products, for example in the Reformulated Gasoline (RFG) regulations, the sulfur content of the products has generally been decreased in response to concerns about the emissions of sulfur oxides and other sulfur compounds into the air following combustion processes.
One approach has been to remove the sulfur from the FCC feed by hydrotreating before cracking is initiated. While highly effective, this approach tends to be expensive in terms of the capital cost of the equipment as well as operationally since hydrogen consumption is high. Another approach has been to remove the sulfur from the cracked products by hydrotreating. Again, while effective, this solution has the drawback that valuable product octane may be lost when the high octane olefins are saturated.
From the economic point of view, it would be desirable to achieve sulfur removal in the cracking process itself since this would effectively desulfurize the major component of the gasoline blending pool without additional treatment. Various catalytic materials have been developed for the removal of sulfur during the FCC process cycle but, so far, most developments have centered on the removal of sulfur from the regenerator stack gases. An early approach developed by Chevron used alumina compounds as additives to the inventory of cracking catalyst to adsorb sulfur oxides in the FCC regenerator; the adsorbed sulfur compounds which entered the process in the feed were released as hydrogen sulfide during the cracking portion of the cycle and passed to the product recovery section of the unit where they were removed. See Krishna et al, Additives Improve FCC Process, Hydrocarbon Processing, November 1991, pages 59-66. The sulfur is removed from the stack gases from the regenerator but product sulfur levels are not greatly affected, if at all.
An alternative technology for the removal of sulfur oxides from regenerator removal is based on the use of magnesium-aluminum spinels as additives to the circulating catalyst inventory in the FCCU. Under the designation DESOX™ used for the additives in this process, the technology has achieved a notable commercial success. Exemplary patents on this type of sulfur removal additive include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,520; 4,957,892; 4,957,718; 4,790,982 and others. Again, however, product sulfur levels are not greatly reduced.
A catalyst additive for the reduction of sulfur levels in the liquid cracking products is proposed by Wormsbecher and Kim in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,376,608 and 5,525,210, using a cracking catalyst additive of an alumina-supported Lewis acid for the production of reduced-sulfur gasoline but this system has not achieved significant commercial success. The need for an effective additive for reducing the sulfur content of liquid catalytic cracking products has therefore persisted.
In application Ser. No. 09/144,607, filed 31 Aug. 1998, we have described catalytic materials for use in the catalytic cracking process which are capable of reducing the sulfur content of the liquid products of the cracking process. These sulfur reduction catalysts comprise, in addition to a porous molecular sieve component, a metal in an oxidation state above zero within the interior of the pore structure of the sieve. The molecular sieve is in most cases a zeolite and it may be a zeolite having characteristics consistent with the large pore zeolites such as zeolite beta or zeolite USY or with the intermediate pore size zeolites such as ZSM-5. Non-zeolitic molecular sieves such as MeAPO-5, MeAPSO-5, as well as the mesoporous crystalline materials such as MCM-41 may be used as the sieve component of the catalyst. Metals such as vanadium, zinc, iron, cobalt, and gallium were found to be effective for the reduction of sulfur in the gasoline, with vanadium being the preferred metal. When used as a separate particle additive catalyst, these materials are used in combination with the active catalytic cracking catalyst (normally a faujasite such as zeolite Y, especially as zeolite USY) to process hydrocarbon feedstocks in the fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) unit to produce low-sulfur. Since the sieve component of the sulfur reduction catalyst may itself be an active cracking catalyst, for instance, zeolite USY, it is also possible to use the sulfur reduction catalyst in the form of an integrated cracking/sulfur reduction catalyst system, for example, comprising USY as the active cracking component and the sieve component of the sulfur reduction system together with added matrix material such as silica, clay and the metal, e.g. vanadium, which provides the sulfur reduction functionality.
Another consideration in the manufacture of FCC catalysts has been catalyst stability, especially hydrothermal stability since cracking catalysts are exposed during use to repeated cycles of reduction (in the cracking step) followed by stripping with steam and then by oxidative regeneration which produces large amounts of steam from the combustion of the coke, a carbon-rich hydrocarbon, which is deposited on the catalyst particles during the cracking portion of the cycle. Early in the development of zeolitic cracking catalysts it was found that a low sodium content was required not only for optimum cracking activity but also for stability and that the rare earth elements such as cerium and lanthanum conferred greater hydrothermal stability. See, for example, Fluid Catalytic Cracking with Zeolite Catalysts, Venuto et al., Marcel Dekker, New York, 1979, ISBN 0-8247-6870-1.